Paper Flowers
by FlashDriver
Summary: Life aboard the Space Colony Ark can be so glum and dull but it only takes a few day's effort, some music and a nice smile to turn that reality on its head. This is a Shadaria or ShadowxMaria or Shadow/Maria or whatever nomenclature you prefer fanfic. Put on some old jazzy tunes and, hopefully, you'll enjoy!


It was the only place he'd ever lived, but Shadow couldn't help thinking that life aboard the space colony ark was strange. He'd been born here, technically grown here, yet still, he cared so little for this place. His attention was always focused on the world bellow, that bright ball of blue and green he'd only ever seen in black and white photos and imagined through the text of books. For as long as he could remember, the world down there had fascinated the black hedgehog.

Then again, perhaps his fascination wasn't born of the world beyond his grasp but the human who within it. Maria Robotnik, her love of the world was beyond that of anyone on the space station. Though limited by her sickness, she would spend hour upon hour researching the world bellow and pestering the good doctor with questions. What did it feel like to run across the beach barefoot, was grass comfortable to lie on and how did the wind feel blowing through hair? That last query had earned her quite the scowl from bald old Gerald, but he'd answered her anyway. Shadow had once compared her eyes to the ocean and the smile it'd earned was more than he could handle, she cared about the world just as he cared about her. Today's endeavour had been an attempt to match their passions.

Music was blaring from a cassette player, abandoned in the corner of the Ark's library. Apparently, before the Arc had taken off, technology like it wasn't even available to humans on the surface. It was a pity; they'd never have experienced a moment like this. Every so often the slow tunes would be interrupted by a crackle, caused by their thorough overuse and rewinding of the tape. Still, the sound was more than clear enough to be used for his planned purpose.

"Do I spy the beginnings of a smile, Shadow?" Her voice was a wonderful interruption to his thoughts. He glanced up to properly meet her bright blue eyes, "Are you having fun?"

The girl's hands were cold, even through his gloves Shadow could tell that much, yet her cheeks shone with a rosy warmth he'd never seen anywhere else. Books would talk of red and pink cheeks but hers was the only blush he'd cared to notice. To be frank, Shadow doubted any would ever top it. He didn't know why but whenever he saw that tint, so often coupled with a toothy grin, he'd feel a matching heat on his own face and fuzziness in his chest. In the moment he would panic but in post he'd long that feeling would linger forever.

"I think so, but that's not important," He managed to respond, "This is what you want, isn't it? To dance among the flowers."

They talked about the earth often, planning what they'd do when they finally visited it. Of course, they planned to meet all sorts of people and see all manner of sights, but Maria had been adamant about one thing. The first thing they'd do, no matter what, was dance in a flower field. He didn't quite get it, but he was more than willing to oblige her.

"Yes," Her giggle sounded above the music, strengthening that radiant feeling, "And it's better than I ever imagined!"

Her glowing words almost caused him to misstep and crush one of his creations. Origami flowers littered the ground, made from paper of all different colours and taking forms that ranged from roses to lilies. He had painstakingly constructed every single one of them, crumpling and tearing at least fifty more than the hundred he'd set out. Every single petal was perfectly folded. They stood out against the library's dark green carpet, just as he imagined flowers would on a green field. He'd been planning today for weeks, picking out the perfect music and timing his proposal were the most difficult of his tasks. Shadow could admit to himself that he was a perfectionist, Maria had told him that all too often, but that was supposed to be his virtue. He was the ultimate life form after all, what truth was there in his title if he couldn't do everything perfectly?

Without warning, he felt her hand slip up his wrist and onto his shoulder. Attempting to match her, he reached across to hold just above her waist. With one simple movement they'd drawn so much closer, he felt her lead him to start spinning. Shadow wasn't quite confident, he'd been happy slowly replicating the simple steps from films they'd watched hundreds of times, but with her encouragement, he picked up the pace.

Every third evening they'd watch a movie together, more often than not a rerun but he loved that time spent together all the same. He'd insist he had no preference in film, more often than not she'd insist he chose anyway. Shadow often picked what he thought she wanted to watch. Romances were plainly her favourite, she'd often contest that they were his too. That assumption wasn't misplaced. There was something about the emotions conveyed by those people, cast in black and white by the projector with their voice ever so slightly out of sync. More often than not romances involved music, either as a focus or a brief aside. He'd watched so many different dance scenes with her, both slow and fast, and couldn't help thinking they'd inspired her desire. Well, perhaps they had his too. He'd often imagined them in those dancers places. Usually, it was the slower dances, where the couples gently swayed side to side and simply enjoyed the other's touch.

The hum turn blare of brass had grown faster but he'd been too focused on her to notice. Maria's golden hair would shift with her every movement, if he were tall enough he'd push back the stray locks beginning to slip into her vision and bring his hand to rest on her shoulder. The difference between their heights was making this a little awkward. When facing Maria his eyes aligned near the top of her tummy, the breakpoint between her pale blue skirt and darker top. Even if it wasn't stopping her from enjoying herself, it annoyed part of him to think this wasn't quite perfect; despite the effort he'd put in. If it wasn't perfect then these efforts were practically worthless, someone else could do this job better.

Maria must have noticed some change in his expression because, all of a sudden, he was twirled beneath her arm. She caught both of his hands again, drawing close and stepping back repeatedly; still smiling down at him. Even with that fuzzy feeling in his gut, Shadow couldn't shake those thoughts. He appreciated her effort though and attempted to return it by slipping beneath her arm and twirling her around before pulling her back close to him. Despite the difference in size, the ultimate life form was naturally stronger than the sick young girl.

Attuned to the music once more, he knew this song was nearing its end. As if to prove his worth to himself, almost showboating to hide his wounded perfectionism, he increased the pace just a little further. Following her first twirl he again ducked beneath her arm, bringing her hand with him to spin her on the spot and then pull her towards him. With what elegance their size difference would allow him, Shadow darted back to her before she could truly finish spinning; catching her waist as his grip slipped up her arm. There was some stumble to the movement, not just from her, but he successfully completed the manoeuvre; they'd ended up almost eye-to-eye.

Shadow had managed to dip Maria. Their heads were close, his nose couldn't have been five inches from hers, it was a position he'd seen in so many movies. It was meant to be intimate, perfect and beautiful in its simplicity. One person kept the other from falling and thus showed the depth of their trust and care, the other could look up and see that compassion. Despite how Shadow had imagined this moment, Maria was clearly seeing it in a very different light. A suppressed giggle was breaking passed her lips as she struggled to match his gaze.

It was just too difficult for him to lead like this, not for him so much as her. He could feel her straining despite his support, legs buckling due to their awkward position. It was a terrible oversight on his part, a failure that nagged at him. As he managed to swing her back to standing the last trumpet having blared, almost mocking him. He tried to quickly scheme a way to make this better. If Maria were on her knees it would still be too difficult, her movement would be limited. No, he had to rise. He figured he could stand on one of the library tables, but then he would be taller than her and his movement would be hampered. What else could he stand on… he could tie books to his shoes but that would take much to long… perhaps a chair would suffice? A specific sort came to mind.

"I'll be back before the next song can even start," He quickly promised, only throwing a half glance to her face as he rushed for the door.

She looked confused, but he was sure she'd be excited upon his return; after all, things would be perfect. Shoes alight he shot out the library, leaving the green felt and brown wood of the library for the stark white corridors that made up the majority of the Ark. Rocket boots flaring, he scanned the windows for an empty laboratory. Soon enough, he found what he was looking for; a dark room, an unused desk and a chair that he thought his salvation. With this, he knew he could match her height.

He raced back to her, newly acquired wheels rumbling wildly against the floor. Shadow had stolen a swivel chair, the sort with both an adjustable height and a seat that could spin. Pushing it into the room, stumbling to a halt as his jet-boots shutdown and the wheels hitched on the carpet, Shadow was glad he'd been quick enough. The next song had barely begun. Positioning the chair in the room's centre, proud to have kept his promise, he jacked it up to a good height.

Clambering atop, he said, "Alright Maria, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Shadow, really?!" Surprise was plainly carried on her voice.

The ultimate life form, stood atop a swivel chair, turned to face her, "What?"

Cacophonous laughter exploded from the frail girl's frame. It was as if the sight of him standing on the chair brought her some nigh unending humour. He watched her shake and double over, clutching her side as she struggled to cover her mouth. Again he felt that fuzziness in his chest, the ticklish yet comfortable warmth he could never fully describe. It was much stronger than usual this time, arriving with sweat on his brow and much more heat on his cheeks. Still, though his pride was wounded, he was happy to be bringing her joy. Regardless of whether it was unintentional and flustered him.

There weren't many songs left until this dance was done, he'd wasted too many at an improper height.

"The song had already started, Maria, come on," He only half deadpanned. Only she could make him feel like this, all hot embarrassed.

Clearly still suppressing her laugh, joyous tears lingering in her eyes, Maria's left hand arrived on his shoulder while her right hand clasped his left. Ever so gently, he brought his free hand around her back. With the song's tempo, he started to gently sway, thinking he might be able to lead in this dance.

Of course, the error within his plan was quickly exposed to him. While they were now more properly eye-to-eye, her having to look up to him ever so slightly, Shadow could no longer shift his position. While the chair had wheels they didn't work on the carpet and, even if they did, he had no way of controlling them. What started as him swaying her from side to side soon devolved into her laughing and orbiting him; thus spinning him on the spot. Eventually, once he was thoroughly dizzied, she did manage to control herself and dance more gently. By that time the last song on the track was just starting to play, the only true slow dance he had chosen.

Attempting to seize what little control he could, Shadow pulled her in just a little closer. He felt like he had to be gentle with her, due to a combination of his strength and her own sickness. With gentle nuzzles and tugs he managed to convey the steps he wanted to make, Maria obliging him whenever she understood. The steps were simple, like those in the films he liked, but soon they were managing to keep time with the song, the singer's voice blurring as he focused on her. He'd gently spin her, hold her against him and then they'd return to their position; head in the crook of other's neck.

"This is more like what you wanted, isn't it?" She questioned, "At least, it's more like how you were dancing. Slow and genuine, like in the movies," So she had noticed his stilted steps.

Close enough to her ear, he half-whispered, "All I want is for you to have fun and be happy, anything beyond that doesn't matter."

"Well, I've already got more than I wanted today. I am happy," She responded, "What would it take to make you happy, Shadow?"

"To stay with you Maria, up here or on the surface," He responded, unflinching and honest, taking her query very seriously, "That is what would make me happy. Bringing you joy makes me the happiest I can be."

"You big softy. You know fine well that's not what I was asking about," She huffed, if he was able to see her face he was sure her cheeks would be puffed up, "You look so dower most of the time and it just makes me want to see your smile more. You smirk sometimes and you'll laugh on occasion but I rarely see you properly smile, even when I know you're happy."

He shifted their positioning, by pushing his forehead against hers, creating a small gap between them; just enough to see eye-to-eye, "How much do you want me to smile?"

A cunning grin spread across her cheeks. It was a surprisingly common expression from what many thought an innocent girl. Usually, it preceded a bad joke or a bout of tickling, "What if I said, as much as I wanted this dance?"

His response was immediate; Shadow did his best to fulfil her request. He clenched his teeth together and spread his lips till he felt his cheeks ball, raising his eyebrows as high as he could and folding his ears back.

Laugher, warmed than any fire, filled his ears, "Shadow, come on, not like that! Be serious!"

"What? Is this not what you want?" He tried to stretch the grin even further across his face, "Should it be wider?"

"You're such a bad actor," Her laughter only grew louder; he felt her unintentionally lean further against him as her body rocked.

His lips relaxed into a pout, "You said I smile sometimes though, when is it that I usually smile?"

It was only as she recovered from her laughter, hair having tumbled in front of her face, that Maria managed to squeak an answer, "Not when I want it, just when I need it. In those times you'll put on this softer smile, I love it."

The word love set a fire in his chest; he desperately sought out that smile. When she needed it? He was too stubborn to pry further, his pout lingering as he felt her resume their dance. Shadow knew he didn't smile much but the moments he did had a commonality, one that soon became clear to him. He smiled when he knew she was okay. He smiled when his worries were alleviated. When he'd finally get to visit her after they attempted some new treatment or after she recovered from a sickness and started talking to him like normal. It was in those moments that he'd crack a full smile. When he finally knew it'd all be okay.

"I'm sorry Maria, I don't think I can replicate that smile…"

She spun him around once again, colossal smile slowly shrinking to something more gentle, "Don't worry about it but, at the same time, don't be afraid to smile," The hair in her vision was becoming more and more unmanageable, "I know we have our problems but we have each other. You said yourself that's what matters most to you, just as it does me."

His hand left her back and slid up past her shoulder, parting her locks and clearing her vision. Useless as this chair was, it had allowed him to achieve that, "You're right Maria but smiling just doesn't come naturally to me. I'm sorry."

"I suppose that makes it all the more special, like how they value rare things on the surface," The shift of her head aided is endeavour, "It's like a four-leafed clover, a rare sight that brings luck and happiness."

Something about that thought made him feel lighter than air, like the burden of his effort had been shed. He was walking on air, her grip grew tighter and the gap between them closed once again.

In lieu of the cassette, Maria had begun to make her own music; humming bars from songs she only half-remembered. He wasn't sure why they were still dancing or what this weightless feeling was, but he was thoroughly enjoying it. The world seemed to shift around them, spinning and growing either closer or further on a whim. Shadow felt at peace, nuzzling deeper into her collar; simply enjoying the strange afterglow of a job well done. Not perfectly done of course, not quite how he'd wanted, but well done at the very least.

That was until realisation dawned upon him. He felt weightless because his feet had left the chair! She was carrying him, swaying and pacing and dancing despite the music ending.

"M-Maria!" The sick girl wasn't supposed to strain herself, he'd worried dancing regularly would be too much for her; let alone this, "P-Put me down!"

Her hums briefly subsided but their dance didn't stop, "I thought you were at your happiest whenever you bring me joy Shadow," She teased, "So you should be enjoying this, just like I am."

"Just be careful and don't do this for too long…" He tried to insist.

"I will and, if the worst comes to the worst, I'm sure Mister Ultimate Lifeform can handle a two-foot drop."

She'd completely misplaced his worry, but he didn't have the will to argue with her. Regardless of what he said, Maria would have her way and he'd end up having fun.

This truth soon came to fruition. Over the course of her song, Shadow came to relax; allowing his chin to fully rest against the sick girl's collar. He wasn't really dancing anymore, it was as though Maria was dancing with an oversized doll, but her laughter and humming told him that he was doing enough. They were waltzing around the chair, undoubtedly stepping on the flowers he'd prepared but that hardly mattered. For her to be so freely waltzing in her slippers, taking the lead more thoroughly than she had before, he knew she was enjoying herself. He knew this was what she wanted on earth, she'd shown it with her actions more than spoken words ever could.

Eventually, of course, he felt Maria's grip waver and intermittent stumbling broke her dance steps. Coughs erupted from her throat and she fell but he reacted fast enough to catch her. Maria landed on her knees, her raspy breaths filled his ears and the entirety of her weight pressed against him. Quick as his legs would allow, Shadow shifted their position; managing to sweep her from the ground and into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks bright red, from exhaustion rather than joy; he could see the heat spreading across her face. Maria's sickness took many forms, not only was she especially susceptible to disease but it had stolen much of her physical vigour. It wasn't as though they could exercise much on the ark as it was; the games they played in the halls were about all she could get.

Thinking fast, he carried her over to the swivel chair. The moments his hands left her she slumped backwards, hanging from the armrests as she panted; her eyes closed. Panicking more than a little, his eyes were thrown to their surroundings. He knew what he was supposed to do, get her water then keep a close watch. If her condition faltered any further he was supposed to call a doctor. There were taps in the labs and beakers if not cups, he was about to race from the room when he heard her groan.

"Shadow…" Her eyes were still sealed closed, her head slumped against her shoulder, "I'll be fine… I'm just a little... out of breath."

"Maria," Even in her feeble state she was trying to reassure him, "I'm just going to get you water, I'll be back in a moment. I promise."

"Then don't take too long…" She insisted, "I'm tired but… I don't want to rest yet…"

He shot off, darting down the hall and straight into the first available lab. Ignoring the grunts and complaints of the scientists within, thinking their ventures worthless in comparison to his, he snatched up a beaker and jumped onto the counter; quickly filling the vessel with water. Barging past scientists, performing titrations on who knows what from who knows where, he rushed his way out of the room.

If he went too fast the water would fly from his cup; every passing second caused him more panic. The moment he returned to her side he held the glass to her lips. Her eyes had already reopened and, following a nod, he helped her drink. As she did, her hands brushed atop his before eventually taking hold of the beaker. Once he was confident her grasp was firm he let go and, not soon after, the glass was lowered to her lap; half empty.

"You don't need to worry so much Shadow," She insisted, "I'm just a little out of breath."

"More than a little, Maria," She was well enough to speak clearly, that meant he didn't need to worry about calling a doctor, "Just take your time, I'm won't leave again."

"That's good…" She took a final gulp before lowering the glass to the ground, stretching just beyond the arm of her chair before struggling to pull herself back up, "Because I've had an idea."

"What is it?" He cautiously asked.

"Lower your head and… close your eyes," Confusion crossed his brow, she caught it; "I just want to do something with your quills."

He did hesitate, though her coughing fit had ended her voice still carried a heavy wheeze, but he did as she requested. He dropped to one knee, closing his eyes and nodding his head to grant her full access.

For a moment he felt nothing, but as soon as he began to worry again her hand was on the top of his head. Maria's touch was gentle and, despite the situation, he couldn't help feeling his tail wag as her nails gently glid through his fur.

"You try so hard, you should know that's more than enough."

Before he could ask what she meant, Shadow heard the chair creak as she shifted. He thought her wheezing had grown louder but the brush of her breath on his ear told him the truth, she had leant much closer to him. Her cold fingers slipped beneath his chin, raising it just slightly. He kept his eyes closed, he wasn't going to break his word, but they almost shot open as he felt an additional contact near the centre of his forehead. At first, he told himself it was just her nuzzling against him but soon the truth was undeniable. Shadow felt the rub of her chin and brush of her nose; Maria was kissing his forehead.

Time seemed to slow and accelerate all at once; though he could hardly feel the contact he knew fine well the meaning behind it. From fairy tales to romantic films to great paintings, kisses were oh so common in the works they enjoyed. Before he could dwell on it too long, before sweat could full soak him and his cheeks could overheat, Shadow felt the contact fade.

"Just do your best, you know I'll never ask any more of you," She'd gathered her breath enough to speak clearly, though her wheeze hung on every word.

Taking that as a signal he could reopen his eyes, Shadow couldn't tell what she'd done to his quills but that was far from his primary concern. Why had she kissed him, was she really okay? "M-Maria, are you sure you're alright? I-

"I'm fine Shadow, I'll be fine," Maria was too weak to laugh but she'd clearly found humour somewhere, "I just need to sit for a little while longer," Despite her weakness, Shadow felt his heart swell, "You make a wonderful rosebush."

His hand came up to feel at his quills, soon enough he found the source of her amusement. She'd littered his quills with paper flowers, setting them to rest in the nooks created by his upturned quills. There were only a handful, seven or eight at most, but clearly, it'd worked as she'd hoped. She'd turned him into a rosebush. It was juvenile, silly and pointless… but then so had been today's endeavour. Both had brought her joy though, so they couldn't be that bad. Dancing wasn't a serious affair, no matter how seriously he'd planned it.

Weary though she was, her smile retained its lustre, "Thank you for today."

Knowing she had enjoyed herself and emboldened by her kiss, he made an offer, "So, you'd want to do this again?"

"How about now?" Her spirit was indomitable; she'd reached out a hand without hesitation.

With a groan, he turned from her bright blue eyes. He hadn't thought his proposition through; even in her wearied state, she wanted to continue their fun. Of course she did, if Maria had her way she'd chase him through the Arc's halls until they were both blue in the face. It was a sentiment he shared, but he wasn't going to let her hurt herself; especially for something as insignificant as his joy, "Maria…"

In a tone designed to tempt him, pathetic yet somehow energetic, she pushed a further offer, "You can lead this time."

"I just don't want you getting…"

His eyes flickered back to hers, those cerulean pools called to him. Despite her hand being outstretched, she was still sat in the chair and showed no intent to rise. The reality of her offer was made clear. It was the inverse of his hare-brained plan; with her sat there they were eye to eye yet he would be the one spinning her. Maria lacked the strength to kick and swivel herself; the sick girl was giving him full control. She was offering him a chance to make things as he'd hoped they'd be, to fulfil his perfect plan. She was smiling at him again, reminding him that he was being much too serious without a single word. No matter how pale her face was, no matter the wheeze carried on her breath; her smile would melt away his worry. That electric feeling crackled through his gut and brightened his cheeks further still.

When would he learn to refuse her? "Fine, one last dance," Not tonight, that much was certain.

"There's the smile I was looking for."


End file.
